


Still Gorgeous, Though

by ididnotseethatcoming



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Reader, Smut, steve rogers fluff, steve rogers smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididnotseethatcoming/pseuds/ididnotseethatcoming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to expect when you're expecting a baby with Captain America</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I felt the sun on my eyelids as the warmth beside me shifted. I could feel large arms wrap around me, but I kept my eyes closed. Being pregnant was hard, and now that I had entered the second trimester and left morning sickness behind, I finally got to enjoy morning cuddles with my husband again.

Kisses were placed in my hair, on my forehead, temples, eyelids, nose, cheeks, and finally on my growing bump. My eyes fluttered open and I looked at Steve as he mumbled softly to our child. I smiled and ran my hand through his hair causing him to look up at me.

“Good morning, beautiful” He kissed my forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Well, no morning sickness. But Little Rogers is starting to make me look huge.”

“Still gorgeous, though” he winked.

* * *

Over 8 months pregnant and I was huge. Steve had taken off missions so that he could be around to make sure I wasn’t “over-exerting” myself - which basically meant that I didn’t have to lift a finger. He wouldn’t even let me walk from the bedroom to the couch (a mere 20 ft) without assistance.

I plopped down on the couch. “Steve, I feel like a whale. A whale with swollen feet. Wait… whales don’t have feet.”

He chuckled. “Darling, is that your way of saying ‘give me a massage now’?”

I just smirked. “You’re the one who knocked me up, so you get the added privilege of rubbing my feet.” He raised a playful eyebrow at me. “Oh, you know you love me.” I winked.

* * *

After 13 hours of labor, a lot of yelling, and me practically squeezing Steve’s hand off, our little girl was already melting hearts at 2 hours old. After holding her and fawning over her with Steve, a wave of exhaustion hit me and as much as I didn’t want to stop holding Anna, Steve managed to convince me to go to sleep.

When I woke up, I heard a familiar voice speaking softly.

“I promise you, princess, I’m gonna protect you. And your mom, she’ll protect you too. We love you so much. Oh, wait til you meet your mom, pumpkin, she’s going to be such a good mother. She’s so caring, and beautiful, and strong. She’s gonna pass those things onto you, Anna.”

I opened my eyes to see Steve holding Anna and kissing her little forehead as her hand griped onto his forefinger. I smile spread across my face. “You’ll be a great father, you know.”

He looks up, a smile on his face, and comes to sit next to me. “She’s so perfect, Y/N. I can’t believe she’s ours.” I took her in my arms. A tear leaked out of my eye as Steve wrapped his arms around us. “My two favorite girls are both so beautiful, and strong. I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“I don’t know, but Anna and I think our favorite man is pretty deserving of good things in his life.” 


	2. If You Don't Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How little Anna was conceived

Falling onto the couch, you waited for Steve to get the both of you a drink - his spiked with Asgardian liquor. After spending Christmas Eve and Day with your extended family, the pair of you were exhausted.

You had been married for a few years, but this was the first Christmas you had spent with family, choosing to spend your first Christmas as just the two of you and your second with the Avengers. All of your nieces and nephews running around had worn you out, but you had loved it all the same. Plus, Steve was a natural with kids and your heart melted when he held your sister’s 2-month-old, Hayden.

Steve walked into the living room and handed you your drink before plopping down onto the couch next to you, sighing.

“Steve?”

You laid your legs across his lap, and he placed a warm hand on your calf. “Yeah, doll?”

“Remember when we talked about kids before we got married? How we wanted to wait?” He hummed in agreement. “Well, I was thinking… when you were holding Hayden… It made me realize that I don’t want to wait.”

He looked at you with a grin as he let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. “And I thought I was gonna be the one to bring it up” he chuckled.

“Wait, so we’re on the exact same page?”

“Well it depends, darlin’…” he took your glass and set it on the coffee table. “On how soon you wanted to get started,” he pulled you to straddle his lap.

You leaned in close so your lips brushed Steve’s ear as you murmured “I was hoping for right now, if you don’t mind.”

You felt him shiver and a smirk creeped onto your face. “Well, it just so happens that I don’t mind… which puts us on the exact same page.”

You trailed your lips from his ear, down his jawline, making your way to his neck. “Glad to hear it, Captain.”

That was the final straw as he quickly brought your lips together, his hands gripping onto your hips and grinding you into him. Pulling away slightly, you bit his lip to get his attention. “Bedroom?” His reply was only a growl as he stood up and you wrapped your arms and legs around him, his hands supporting you by grabbing at your ass.

You were soon deposited on your bed, Steve quickly climbing on top of you. Clothes were being discarded at random as your need for each other grew. After Steve removed your panties, you quickly gained the upper hand and flipped Steve so that you were on top. You quickly removed his boxers and ground into his length.

“Y/N!” both of you were now breathing heavily, pressing closer and closer to one another. Steve flipped you back over and paused to kiss you with all the passion he possessed. “I love you so much,” he breathed as he pushed into you, the both of you gasping at the familiar sensation that you never tired of.

He left kisses and bite marks across your neck and collar bones and chest as he drove into you, quickly finding your sweet spot. Feeling yourself coming closer to the edge, you pulled Steve back up to your lips, your tongues moving with each other; not in a fight for dominance, but in a mutual quest for discovery. With every thrust you could feel both yourself and Steve coming closer and closer to your climax.

“Steve,” you panted, “I’m so close, baby.”

“Me, too, doll.” He moved his hand down to rub your clit, and within seconds you came, his name the only thing you could think or speak. Steve followed closely behind, muttering your name among a string of curses and praises no one would ever hear but you.

Slowly everything came to a stop as Steve fell next to you, pulling you close to him, now softly speaking sweet nothings into your ears.

You placed your hand on his chest, tucking yourself against him. “I love you, Steven Rogers.”

“I love you, too, Mrs. Rogers. Don’t you forget it.”

Your eyes were dropping as you added, “Merry Christmas, baby”

“Merry Christmas, doll.”


End file.
